Támesis
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Mycroft llevaba mucho tiempo intentando ligar con un chico que conocía pero... Casi muere ahogado solo por eso.


—Entonces, ¿crees que podrías conseguir esas entradas para la ópera del lunes?

Mycroft sonrió con superioridad.

—Por favor, ¿dudas de mí? —le dijo.

Evan sonrió.

—Si las consigues te acompaño, podríamos ir a cenar después.

Mycroft tomó aire y asintió.

—Me tendrás que dar tu número de teléfono —le dijo —. Para avisarte, ya sabes.

Evan sonrió de nuevo, cogió una servilleta de papel y sacó su bolígrafo. En ella apuntó su propio nombre y su número de teléfono.

—Si no consigues las entradas puedes llamarme igualmente —le advirtió.

Mycroft notó como el estómago le dolía de los nervios.

—No te defraudaré, aunque si ocurre seguiré tu consejo —le dijo.

Evan sonrió y le presionó el brazo antes de salir de la cafetería. Mycroft soltó todo el aire que tenía retenido, apretó la servilleta y releyó varias veces el número. No se creía su suerte.

Llevaba casi tres semanas hablando con Evan. Era miembro del partido demócrata. Era muy inteligente, con ganas de cambiar el mundo. Y tenía unas metas muy claras en su vida además de la paciencia suficiente para llevarlas a cabo una a una.

Desde el primer momento había pensado en tener una cita con él y, si era tan interesante como parecía, una relación. Así que decidió presentarse, decirle que lo había visto en mítines políticos por la televisión y poco a poco ir cogiendo la confianza.

Bien podría haber buscado su número de teléfono en las bases de datos y haberle llamado directamente pero eso le haría parecer siniestro y de verdad que quería ligar con ese hombre.

Se terminó su desayuno y salió de la cafetería. Aún le quedaba cuarenta minutos para entrar al trabajo, así que se apoyó en la valla que daba al Támesis y contempló de nuevo el papelito con el número de teléfono.

" _Evan_

 _0032-323495"_

Una corriente de aire hizo que la servilleta volara de su mano. Mycroft miró espantado su mano vacía y elevó la cabeza para buscar el papel. Aún no había guardado en número en la memoria de su móvil y seguía necesitando la servilleta.

Flotaba en el aire a escasos centímetros de él así que sacó su cuerpo por la barandilla e intentó alcanzarla con la mano moviendo fuertemente el brazo hacia delante, con tan mala suerte que perdió el equilibrio y fue a parar de cabeza al Támesis.

El agua le caló los huesos al instante, miró hacia la barandilla por si había alguien e intentó aferrarse a la pared de cemento, pero los dedos le dolían por el frío y solo logró hacerse sangre.

Movió los brazos intentando mantenerse a flote. No sabía nadar y aunque sabía cómo podría hacerlo por más que movía los brazos y las piernas no podía mantenerse más de un segundo con la cabeza emergida.

Bajo sus pies logró encontrar una piedra, se apoyó allí y la usó para impulsarse pero la piedra se desprendió hacia abajo y cayó hacia atrás. Siendo arrastrado por la corriente.

Todo giraba alrededor suyo, era incapaz de pedir ayuda porque la boca se le llenaba de agua y no podía nadar más porque los brazos y las piernas comenzaban a darle calambres de dolor por el esfuerzo y el frío.

Patético. Iba a morir por querer coger una servilleta con el número de un tío (que no era tan atractivo) y además el CCTV lo había grabado todo. Seguro que su video estaría colgado en internet a final de semana.

Empezó a perder la consciencia y a hundirse, tragando agua mientras bajaba al fondo del río. Estaba tan casando que le daba igual. Solo quería dormir.

En ese momento, unas manos lo cogieron por las axilas y lo sacaron del agua con un fuerte tirón. Cogió una fuerte bocanada de aire y agitó los brazos desesperado.

—Señor tranquilo, tranquilo —dijo una voz a su espalda —. Un barco viene a por usted, no se mueva. Yo le llevo.

La voz era de otro hombre y le hizo caso al instante. No se movió y se dejó arrastrar. Oyó la sirena de un barco y apretó los ojos con fuerza. Molesto.

Otros dos brazos tiraron de él y lo apoyaron sobre una superficie recta. De inmediato, el hombre que lo había salvado lo puso de costado y le dio palmadas en la espalda.

—Vamos tranquilo —le dijo —. La ambulancia nos espera.

Mycroft escupió todo el agua que tenía en la garganta y también parte de su desayuno.

—P-Per-Perdón —tartamudeó.

El hombre no dijo nada, lo dejó de lado y le tapó con varias mantas.

—Me llamo Greg —se presentó —. ¿Cómo se llama usted?

—M... Mycroft.

—Bien, Mycroft. Respire hondo y pausadamente. Está bien, ¿vale? No le pasará nada —le dijo mientras se ponía frente a él.

Mycroft alzó la cabeza para fijarse en su rescatador y abrió los ojos sorprendido. Ese hombre era guapísimo. Ojos grandes y marrones, sonrisa perfecta, pelo canoso…

Greg le fue secando el rostro y el pelo con una toalla mientras uno de los marineros le colocaba una manta térmica.

—¿Cree que puede andar? —preguntó mientras el barco se paraba.

El político asintió y flexionó los codos y las rodillas para poder incorporarse pero tenía tal dolor en las articulaciones que cayó hacia atrás.

—No se preocupe señor —le dijo Greg apoyándole la mano en el pecho.

Dos enfermeros llegaron con una camilla y lo pusieron sobre ella, lo cogieron y lo metieron en una ambulancia.

—Tiene signos de hipotermia y cortes en las manos, además el tobillo lo tiene inflamado —dijo fijándose el médico fijándose en los pies —. Le llevaremos al hospital y le ingresaremos hoy.

—¿Podemos llamar a alguien? —preguntó Greg que estaba con él.

—Pero mi trabajo… —susurró.

—Mycroft, ahora mismo su salud es lo más importante —le regañó Greg —. ¿Quiere que llame a alguien? —preguntó de nuevo.

Mycroft negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

El trayecto en ambulancia fue en silencio, los médicos le pusieron una vía con suero caliente para que su cuerpo aumentara la temperatura. Cuando llegaron al hospital le quitaron la ropa, le pusieron un camisón de paciente y varias.

Le curaron los dedos de las manos y lo llevaron a hacerse una radiografía para luego vendarle el tobillo izquierdo. Tras eso lo llevaron a una habitación. El policía esperaba allí, con la ropa seca y sujetando una bolsita de pertenencias.

—Quería asegurarme que se encontraba bien —le dijo.

—Muchas Gracias… —murmuró Mycroft.

—¿Es muy grave? —preguntó señalando al pie.

Mycroft sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—En quince días estaré perfectamente. Muchas Gracias por rescatarme. Le debo la vida.

Greg sonrió.

—Es mi deber como policía —le dijo —. Me alegro de que se dejara ayudar… Algunas veces…

Mycroft abrió los ojos sorprendido, entendiéndole al instante.

—Fue un accidente —le aclaró.

—¿Uh?

—No me intenté suicidar —murmuró Mycroft notando como los colores le subían a la cara —. Se me iba a caer algo al agua, quise cogerlo y caí… —dijo nervioso.

El alivio de Greg se hizo presente en su cara, tanto que se sentó al lado.

—Gracias a Dios, pensé que me iba a poner una demanda por evitar que se suicidara —le dijo.

Mycroft alzó una ceja.

—¿Eso suele pasar? —preguntó.

—Más veces de la que cree —le dijo Greg.

Mycroft le miró muy serio durante unos segundos hasta que no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a reírse. Ni tan siquiera sabía porque. Quizás era porque estaba vivo o porque suicidas que demandan a la gente que los salva era completamente ridículo, pero no podía parar de reír.

Al poco le siguió Greg, su risa era contagiosa y le enamoraba.

Mycroft pensó que, en cierto modo, haber caído al río era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.


End file.
